


The Reason for Full Moons

by TwoOfClubs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Do people even still use the term crack?, Friendship, Oh well this is your problem now, Spock's a total brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoOfClubs/pseuds/TwoOfClubs
Summary: Spock has a reputation - stern, logical, serious, aloof, and utterly humourless. But sometimes the opportunity to cause some mischief with his human crewmates is just... too good to pass up.A series of occasions where Spock makes his friends laugh.





	The Reason for Full Moons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is my first fanfic so if anyone has any criticism/ suggestions on style/ pacing, shoot, I'd love to hear. 
> 
> This was inspired by rewatching the scene in 'Shore Leave' where Spock is an A1 Total Mischievous Brat and tricks Kirk to going to the planet. It gave me some ideas as to other occasions he might break out that wry sense of humour. 
> 
> There will be at least two more chapters, both also short.

‘I’m telling you, Jim - Spock, help me out here’. 

Kirk’s tray banged down on the table opposite Spock, as McCoy slid in behind him, completing the complement of the bridge crew. 

It was one of the rare occassions, outside of formal functions, that they found themselves all dining together. In true Enterprise style, the previous 14 hours had been taken up by a series of bizarre and unfortunate events which led to a minor sensor malfunction escalating into a near disastrous (and ship-destroying) incident. The entire alpha crew had all pulled an extra half shift to resolve it and handle the afternath, before heading off duty to grab some food, and as such were eating in a nearly empty canteen. The mood, while not sombre as after incidents with casualties, was certainly lower than the norm, exacerbated by the knowledge they would all be back on duty the following day. 

‘What is it you require my help with, doctor?’

‘I said’ Jim butted in ‘that nothing except a boomerang can be thrown and then come back to the person who has thrown it’.

‘And then I said’ interrupted McCoy ‘that probably there is something else - I mean, mathematically, isn’t it unlikely that’s the only shape with that property?’ he took a swig of his drink before raising an eyebrow slightly mockingly ‘right, Mr. Spock?’

‘That’s what you’ve been arguing about at the replicators for the last five minutes?’ Uhura asked, bemusement laden in her tone, drawing a smile from Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. The captain and doctor had at least the grace to look chagrined for a moment before Jim once again pounced on the issue.

‘Well Spock? Come on then. Name one thing you could throw that’s not a boomerang and get it to come back’. Jim leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his challenge, and stuffed a spoon laden with an unholy amount of mashed potato on it into his mouth before attempting to chew it. McCoy, Spock and Uhura gave him simultaneous looked of vague disgust. ‘One’ said Jim gleefully through his grossly overful mouth, clocking the disproving looks he was being given. Sulu, Chekov & Scotty looked on, wanly amused despite their exhaustion. 

Spock seemed to consider this a moment. The alpha bridge crew gazed, slightly glassy-eyed from tiredness, at him. As Spock considered, some minor expression, difficult to read, crossed his face. Jim noticed and sat forward, suddenly genuinely curious about the question which previously had seemed absurdly childish.

‘...Spock?’ McCoy pressed, picking up on the curious silence. But Spock did not appear to be listening - he was now looking around himself, and his eyes seemed to hold the same strange intent-yet-faraway look he got when engrossed in a project. 

‘What are you doing?’ continued McCoy. Spock was looking from one table, to another, to the wall, then back to their table. 

‘Merely calculating, doctor’ Spock said, vaguely. 

‘Calculating what?’ Jim latched onto this quickly, and the rest of the alpha crew were taking a more active interest. 

‘Variables, captain - to account for the distance from our table to the wall, my height, weight of object thrown, the gravitational pull of our environmental systems, air resistance and movement from the vents, the tension exerted by a Vulcan muscle… there are many, many calculations involved’.

Scotty in particular was looking baffled but interested by Spock’s discourse, and had entirely abandoned his bacon-lentil stew to stare at the young Vulcan in interest. 

‘I think… yes, yes I think that should… that should do. Captain?’ Spock rose suddenly from the table and stood out from the bench. ‘Yes?’ replied Kirk little dumbly. 

‘May I borrow your communicator to use for this demonstration?’ 

‘What demonstration, Spock?’

Spock leaned in, now looming over Kirk slightly. His gaze was intent on Kirk now, and Jim’s mouth felt utterly dry. ‘You wish to see an object thrown through the air return to its owner without outside input or active retrieval?’

‘Well yeah - yeah! Absolutely! Here’ Kirk handed it over. ‘Are you sure this will work?’ 

‘Yes’ said Spock with quiet confidence.

Their meals abandoned, the rest of the crew seemed taken by Spock’s demonstration as he gracefully unfolded and stood, communicator in hand. 

He walked several paces from the table, and looked around again, intent. He suddenly focused his attention in on Kirk.

‘Ready?’ he asked, dark eyes very serious.

‘Yeah’ breathed Jim, utterly spellbound. 

Spock stood, then moved one foot ever so slightly forward. He drew his arm back, as if to pitch a baseball, and the whole of the alpha crew tensed in anticipation. 

Then, suddenly, he changed his whole stature, swinging his arm underneath, throwing the communicator in an underhanded pitch directly up - where, predictably, it reached its zenith, came straight back down, and was neatly caught by Spock.

Utter silence reigned as Spock retook his seat, and handed Kirk back his communicator, which he took dumbly. Spock picked up his spoon again and looked firmly down into his bowl. Scotty slowly began to grin, and then to snigger slightly.

Spock looked up at Kirk, whose eyes were narrowing.

Spock looked the picture of Vulcan innocence. ‘If you wish to replicate this action, all you need to do is -’

‘Shut up, Spock!’ Kirk barked, knowing when he was being mocked.

That did it, and the entire table burst into giggles. 

‘Well, he’s not wrong’ Scotty choked out ‘it certainly came back!’.

Jim lost his internal fight, and was overcome by a rueful smile. While he knew the joke was at his expense, he couldn’t deny he found the idea of Spock being willing to participate in lightening the tension of a difficult day to be... warming, to say the least. 

‘And people say Vulcans can’t be cheeky bastards…’ McCoy grumbled, though he was still smiling while he said it.

‘I am sure I have no idea what you mean, Doctor’ Spock replied. 

Jim's eyes met Spock’s over the table, and he saw that glint of amusement hidden in their dark depths. 

'Mr Spock' he said, with excessively formal emphasis 'I do believe there's just a little hint of evil in you'.

Jim could have sworn that Spock smiled, just the tiniest bit.


End file.
